


"Your Song" Will Always Be Our Song (Luke Hemmings Wedding Imagine)

by fading_into_the_night



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, Just Married, One Shot, luke hemmings imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fading_into_the_night/pseuds/fading_into_the_night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few weeks before your wedding, you had drunkenly agreed that Luke could pick the song for your first dance, and that would be a surprise up until the moment of your dance. For weeks you try to pry the song title out of him, but his lips are sealed. Suddenly as the song begins, you flashback to all of the moments in your relationship in which the song held significance, until you're brought back to the current moment, dancing with Luke. It is clear that your love defies the test of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Your Song" Will Always Be Our Song (Luke Hemmings Wedding Imagine)

**Author's Note:**

> This is hella fluffy

“I think it’s almost time, babe,” Luke whispered into your ear, his lips dangerously close to your stiff skin, causing the smallest of hairs on your back to raise.   
In response to Luke’s warning, you straightened out your dress. Luke had patiently re-buttoned the elaborate buttons that fell all the way down the back of the dress. The long cream lace dress was everything you’d ever dreamed of as a kid.   
“Could I see your phone love? I need to make sure that my hair doesn’t look like…”  
“…Like you just had sex on the overflow bar of your wedding venue? Don’t worry love, I was careful myself not to get too and you can’t even tell....” You swatted his arm, even though you knew he was telling the truth, and you didn’t regret your actions one bit, “There are a few little hairs sticking out of your braid-thing though…” he said, taking his long fingers and sticking them back into where belonged.  
“Thanks,” you smiled up at him.   
You and Luke were currently standing outside of the doors that lead out into the music hall that was holding your reception. The upstairs balcony held all of the tables which looked down on the mosh pit, which you had decided would be the dance floor for the night. On the stage sat the head table, equipped with twenty seats: one for each you, Luke, your immediate family as well as his, a few friends, and then Michael, Ashton, and Calum. You and Luke hadn’t seen the fully decorated venue though yet, and you couldn’t be more ecstatic to see how all of your work appeared when put together.   
The wedding planner then appeared to remind you that you would be heading out into the hall in about a minute and after they announced your official arrival, you would enjoy your first dance. Once he gave the news, he scurried off in a flustered state, most likely to ensure that all of the details went off without a hitch.  
“So are you going to tell me what song you chose yet?” You looked up into Luke’s soft blue eyes longingly. A few weeks before the wedding, you had drunkenly agreed to let him pick the song and let it be a surprise to you on the night of your wedding. Ever since you had been trying to coax the song title out of him, his friends, even Liz, but no one would crack.   
“Sorry babe, but you made a deal.” He whispered, leaning down to kiss your nose, “It’s so strange having you in heals… I don’t have to lean down nearly as far to kiss you. It doesn’t feel right.” He giggled, making your cheeks heat up, “But don’t get me wrong, you look absolutely incredible. I don’t know how I got this lucky.”  
Before you had the chance to respond and say that you were in fact the lucky one, your planner appeared again and through the doors you could hear the DJ yelling through the microphone, “And now I am pleased to announce….. Mr. and Mrs. Luke and (Y/N) Hemmings! After your warm welcome, they will be having their first dance!”   
With that, the doors both flew open followed by loud cheers and hollers for your arrival. Knowing that crowds often made you nervous, especially when all of their attention was directed at you, Luke protectively slipped his large hand into yours and lead you out on to the dance floor. On the way there, you couldn’t help but fall in love with the décor. Every corner of the walls were covered with your favorite band posters and candles burned throughout the hall as well, giving off a beautiful aroma.   
Once you arrived in the center of the floor, Luke slid his hands around your waist as you looped yours around his neck, glad at that moment you had worn the heals or else you would most likely be in need of a sturdy stepping stool.  
Your heart beat rapidly as you waited for the DJ to begin the song, Luke waiting patiently to see your reaction.  
As soon as first chords of the song began, you recognized it immediately. It was “Your Song” by Elton John.   
A tear slipped down your face, immediately causing Luke to wipe it away with his right hand, before returning it to your hips.   
“So you like it?” he leaned down to whisper into your ear.  
“I love it,” you whispered into his chest.   
For anyone in the audience, the song was simply another fluffy song in which you had both chosen for your first dance because it simply sounded “pretty”. To you, though, choosing the song was cementing in a single motion, Luke’s infinite love for you. To you, this song was meant everything.

It had been years ago when you and Luke had first heard the song together for the first time. You were in London in the second year of Uni at Westminster College. One brisk afternoon, you had found yourself sitting in a small café just off campus. Trying to finish a long novel by the next morning, you had decided the coffee shop would have less distractions than your dorm room. After you had grabbed your coffee and found a cozy chair in the corner, you pulled out your book, your phone and your headphones. You slid your headphones in and pressed play on your phone, then cozying up to some Charles Dickens. After a few seconds you noticed the song wasn’t playing loud enough, so you turned up the volume higher on your phone. The sound was now muffled. You figured your headphones were simply defunct, until a tall blonde came over and picked up your phone. You pulled out your headphones to ask what he was doing.   
It wasn’t until that exact moment that you realized your headphones had never been plugged in, meaning your music had been playing out loud for all the café to hear.   
“Oh my god! Has my music been playing this entire time?”   
The attractive guy smiled down at you, “Yeah, I mean personally I love this song, but a few of the other people seemed to be getting annoyed.”  
“I just thought my headphones were broken…” you smiled up at him, “I’m (y/n) by the way.” You stuck out your hand for him to shake, which he did, adding that his name was Luke.   
For hours you spoke about life, music, literature, and movies. You walked out of the coffee shop that day knowing that you had met someone special, though you had no idea he would be the man who would one day hold your happiness in its entirety.

It was about two and a half years or so after you met when the song appeared again in your lives. Luke’s band was starting to receive more press and had been invited to perform at an annual Christmas party. The beautiful London penthouse that the party was held in looked directly out on the Thames. For miles and miles, the city lit up. You hadn’t known anyone in the business crowd at the lavish event, so you spent the entire night watching them perform. Even though you never missed one of their performances, you still craved the sound of their songs more and more each day.   
Around midnight, all of the business people had left, leaving only a few waitresses in the flat. The lads started to pack up their instruments and cleaning up the corner in which they had been playing in. Cal, Ash, and Mikey all headed out as quickly as they could. Luke, however, was in no such rush.   
He walked over to you, bending down his head to place his chin on your shoulder, “Hey, I want to show you a place I found earlier tonight on the way to the wash room.”   
You immediately turned around as he led you farther into the apartment. You finally reached a door. Once you stepped through it, the brisk air smacked you in the face. But you didn’t care. The view was even more incredible from out here. As snow delicately fell from the clouds, you peered out onto the river. Luke grabbed your hand and led you to the balcony so you could get a closer look.   
You shivered as you touched the rail. He immediately noticed your lack of comfort and removed his tuxedo jacket, and slipping it onto your bare shoulders.   
“So, I just want you to know something,” he said, looking down into your eyes, “I think that we’re too young to you know get married and start a family… but look, (Y/N) I know that you’re the one. You’ve always been the one. Since day one, so,” he paused to reach into his pocket, pulling out a silver necklace, “I got you this.”  
Hanging in the center of the necklace was an incredible diamond ring.   
“Look, (Y/N) I know that one day I will be proposing you. But, today’s not that day. We’re just to young. But, if you ever have a day that you’re questioning our relationship, or you’re pissed at me because I’m being an asshole, then just look down at your necklace, and remember that we’re dating for a purpose. Because one day, I promise you, we’re going to spend every single day together for the rest of our lives. I love you so much.”  
Before he could continue to babble on, you leaned up, grabbing his cheeks firmly and pulling his lips to yours. Suddenly, despite the crisp air around you, heat radiated between the both of you.   
It had been right about that moment that a familiar song began inside the penthouse. You could barely hear it from the balcony, but you would recognize those muffled chords from anywhere: “Your Song”.

 

Five years later, Luke had been on two world tours. You had gone through uni, and received your law degree as well. Now a young lawyer for the record company Luke had started a few years back, you couldn’t be happier.   
As you looked up into his eyes, the beautiful harmonies of “Your Song” flowing through your ears, you knew you had made the right.  
“I love you,” you whispered into his chest.  
“I love you too, Mrs. Hemmings,” he whispered back. You smiled realizing that even though you had been together for so many years, you still got the same butterflies when he expressed his love to you. Now, you thought, as a married couple, you would get to feel that same rush of emotions every morning, and every night, for the rest of your lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :) Comment and let me know what ya think :)
> 
> Thanks for taking time out of your lovely days to read this!


End file.
